Chickens are a Nuisance
by All-American Anteater
Summary: Sometimes you really can't help the fact that the loss of sleep can make a person crazy. Especially if there are chickens involved. Mostly humor with a smidge of romance.


**New story, yay!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

The apartment of Soul and Maka is silent. All that can be heard is the gentle hum of the air conditioner that is keeping the living space cool in the warm night. Well, the technical term is morning, but really, who really cares at four AM?

BAM!

"It's about time we got home! I'm exhausted!" Soul slams the door behind him as he continues to walk toward his room.

"I'm ready to go to bed, that kishin just did not want to die!" Maka yawned, "Maybe I can just lay down for a bit…" Maka stares at the couch with great desire. She then fell onto the couch. Why deprive her of the sleep she greatly needs?

"At least have the decency to take your shoes off before you crash." Soul looks behind his shoulder and stares at her with tired, crimson eyes.

"Do it for me." Maka mumbles.

Soul just stares at her, not quite comprehending on what she just requested. Can sleep deprivation make you go insane? Because he could have sworn his meister just told him to take her shoes off…

"Okay, fine. I'll do it myself." Maka slipped off her boots and they landed on the floor with a thud, "But you have to carry me." She demanded childishly.

Soul sighed. "You're unbelievable sometimes." He then walks over to the couch and picked her up, Maka nuzzling into his muscular chest.

Once the weapon-meister pair entered Soul's room, Soul walked over to the bed and placed Maka gently onto it. He crawls into it himself and covers them both up with the navy blue comforter. The silver haired boy put an arm around the girl next to him and Maka snuggled into him. It was times like this that they both valued and enjoyed greatly.

"We're not going to school, are we?"

"Way to ruin the moment Soul." Maka shoved her weapon slightly.

"No, really, we got back from that mission at, like, four in the mourning! You're not seriously thinking on going to class at eight?" Soul got no response.

"You are truly unbelievable."

"You are lucky that I am too tired to Maka Chop you right now!" Maka muttered. "Just go to sleep."

And he would have gone to sleep, if it weren't for the constant crowing of a _very _loud bird.

"What the hell is that?"

***The day before***

"Come on Soul! We have to talk to Lord Death about the mission he gave to us!"

"I don't understand why. I mean, you got a pretty cool Death Scythe with you so this mission shouldn't be a problem."

"According to him, this pre-Kishin has a high endurance rate, but a low agility and rapidity rate. So, I guess he wants to be sure we're prepared for this." The emerald eyed meister said in a matter of fact tone.

"Can you please speak in a way I can understand? Not everybody has a high vocabulary, Maka." Soul stated.

Maka sighed and closed her eyes in annoyance, "The kishin egg is very stubborn and slow, Soul."

"Sort of like you?" He chuckled at his own remark.

"Makaaaa CHOP!" A large hardback book came crashing down onto Soul's head.

"Ow! Don't hurt me because you can't handle the truth!" Soul clutched his throbbing head.

"MAKA CHOP!" Another large hardback book entered Soul's cranium.

"I'm sorry. I love you, my beautiful angel." He was now lying on the ground in pain, with a hint of defeat and embarrassment with the word he just said.

"That's better!" Maka grinned in triumph. "Come on, let's get going!" She offered her hand to Soul and red eyed boy took it.

As the pair walked outside of their apartment, they heard a very peculiar noise of a bird chirping. And what they saw was even weirder. Twin brothers with black hair and baby blue eyes came walking down the hallway, one of them holding a white chicken.

The chicken wasn't very big, so you could tell it was still young. Its white feathers on its wings and body are a great contrast to its yellow, fluffy head of down feathers.

"Hey Greg! Hey Michael! Why do you have a chicken with you?" Maka asked curiously.

"Hey Maka! We bought this hen so we wouldn't have to buy any more eggs! Pretty smart of us, huh?" Greg replied.

"Yeah! And she makes a pretty cool pet too!" Michael exclaimed.

"And how, exactly, do you _know_ it's a girl? It could be a dude, and those make lots of noise." Soul questioned in a somewhat arrogant tone. He also looked at the chicken with a hint of distaste. Soul had a thing against birds.

"Well, the man that sold them to us said it was a girl…" Greg said.

"And who was this man?" Maka asked Greg in a much gentler voice than Soul's. Soul was glaring at the chicken.

"A guy we saw in an alley way in downtown Death City."

Soul scoffed and Maka just shook her head. "Well, good luck with the eggs I guess." Maka said. She had a bit of sympathy for the two older boys for being so naïve.

"Come on, Maka. Let's go see what Lord Death has to say about the kishin." Soul stated.

***Present time***

"Ugh, Soul, make it stop!" Maka whined as she put her pillow over her head in attempt to block out the unholy noise.

"Where the hell is it freaking coming from?"

"I think it's coming from across the hall." Maka voice came out muffled from underneath the pillow.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" Soul hissed. He tends to get a bit hostile when he is withdrawn of sleep. Soul jumped out of the bed and stomped toward the front door.

"Don't kill them." Maka said tiredly.

"I'm not making any promises!"

Maka groaned and left the comfort of the bed as well to follow him. Soul went to the door of Greg and Michael's and started to hammer on it repeatedly.

"What! What could you possibly-!" Michael was cut off buy Soul's angry glare.

"What the hell is up with your bird! I am trying to sleep and I can't do that when I keep hearing those from your room!" Soul spat out.

"Oh. Ha ha, yeah, about that…"

"Soul, please. Let me handle this." Maka wanted to go to bed, not clean up the remains Soul was likely to leave behind if things got out of hand. "So what's making all of the noise?" She directed the question to Greg, who just appeared beside his brother.

"Well, our chicken seems to be going through some… changes." Greg was struggling to find the right word.

"And what are those changes?" This was beginning to drain Maka of what little energy she had left.

"Um, the chicken turned out to be a rooster and _not _a hen. It's actually kind of funny if look at it from a different perspective!" Greg laughed a little in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh! It's so _hilarious_ when I look at it differently! Maybe _you_ will find it funny when I turn your newly transformed rooster into little chicken nuggets and I feed them to my cat! How does that sound?" Soul wouldn't mind that actually. He really hated birds.

"Soul!" Maka shot him a look.

"You know, the chicken was getting kind of annoying anyways. We'll get rid of it later in the morning, right Greg?" Michael didn't want to be on the bad side of the Death Scythe.

"Uh, yeah! That's a great idea! I mean, what are we going to do with a rooster anyway?" Greg quickly caught onto what his brother was doing.

"I'm glad we have an understanding!" Soul said with a superior tone in his voice. He smirked when he saw the two boys squirm under his gaze.

"Well, have a nice morning and I'm happy that we could come to an agreement!" Maka smiled politely at them. As long she could sleep peacefully afterwards, she didn't care what method of intimidation Soul used on them.

"Yeah, you have a nice morning too, Maka." Michael quietly closed the door.

Once Soul and Maka made their way back to the comfort of their bed, Maka said, "I don't think we should go to school later in the morning." But she got nothing in response as Soul fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Soul doesn't like birds, does he? I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**I got this idea from Friends. It's a pretty funny show...**

**Please review, it will make me happy! :)**


End file.
